Everything changes...
by Julia Malfoy
Summary: Eine neues Jahr... viel hat sich geändert und Vieles wird sich noch ändern... [Leider konnte ich grad nicht die 7 Kapitel einzelnd hochladen... ich werd versuchen, es zu ändern.]


Zur Vorgeschichte: Diese Geschichte beginnt im Sommer nach Harrys fünften Schuljahr! Das im fünften Jahr Vorgefallene wird, wo es wichtig ist, kurz angerissen. Ansonsten liegt es bei eurer Fantasie, die Lücken zu füllen.  
  
  
  
1. Ein schöner Sommer  
  
„Harry! Wach auf, wir sind spät dran!"  
  
Völlig verschlafen versuchte Harry Potter seine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Was ist denn", grunzte er unter seiner Decke hervor, „es sind Ferien, Sirius! Lass mich weiterschlafen!"  
  
„Eben nicht, Harry! Wir haben den ersten September und du solltest jetzt schleunigst aufstehen, sonst kriegst du den Hogwarts Express nicht mehr!"  
  
Endlich schaffte es Harry, seine bleischweren Lider soweit zu heben, dass er etwas sehen konnte. Dort stand, selbst noch reichlich verschlafen aussehend, sein Pate Sirius Black mit Harrys großem Koffer in der Hand.  
  
„Los jetzt, Kleiner!" Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ließ Sirius den Koffer fallen und war in zwei Schritten am Fußende von Harrys Bett. Ehe Harry sich auch nur rühren konnte, hatte er ihm die schöne weiche und warme Decke weggezogen. Sekunden später hatte sein Pate dafür gesorgt, dass das Fenster sperrangelweit offen stand und die Jalousien hochgezogen waren. Gleißend helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete plötzlich das Zimmer. Zufrieden stand Sirius mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Während mit dem Rücken zu Harry gestanden hatte, hatte dieser seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch gefunden.  
  
„Accio Bettdecke!" , rief Harry und sofort segelte seine Bettecke durch die Luft. Triumphierend schloss Harry die Augen, in Erwartung der weichen Decke. Doch die kam nicht. Sirius hatte sie abgefangen. Lachend packte er Harry und hob ihn hoch. Harry zappelte und versuchte alles, um frei zu kommen aber er hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Paten, obwohl er während der Sommerferien um einiges gewachsen war und auch lange nicht mehr so dünn war. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er mittlerweile sechzehn war und das er angefangen hatte Fitnesstraining zu machen. Zudem hatte er zum ersten Mal überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt, Quidditch auch während des Sommers zu trainieren.  
  
Doch das alles half ihm nicht, als Sirius ihn mitsamt seinem Pyjama unter die Dusche stellte und das Wasser aufdrehte.  
  
„So, jetzt aber hopp!", rief er grinsend, „sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst, ich mach solange schon mal das Frühstück! Ach und Harry...?"  
  
„Was?" Kam es ungehalten aus der Dusche zurück.  
  
„Du denkst dran, deine Sachen zusammenzupacken, ja?"  
  
„Ja, ja, ich bin kein Baby mehr liebster Pate!"  
  
„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Damit verließ Sirius das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Während er das heiße Wasser auf sich herunterrieseln ließ, dachte Harry noch einmal rückblickend an den Sommer, der nun zuende ging. Es war mit Abstand der beste seines Lebens gewesen. Soviel stand fest. Doch er fand, dass er sich diese Pause auch redlich verdient hatte. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres war er von Voldemort in eine Falle gelockt worden und hatte ihm ein weiteres Mal gegenübergestanden. Mit Hilfe seiner besten Freunde Ron und Hermine hatte er es geschafft, zu überleben; doch der dunkle Lord war abermals entkommen. Er hatte allerdings seinen Diener Peter Pettigrew zurückgelassen, um sich selbst zu retten. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Harry nun bei seinem Paten Sirius unter der Dusche stand und nicht bei den Dursleys, seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten, die ihn verabscheuten und ihm das Leben immer so schwer wie nur irgend möglich machten.  
  
Weil Harry, Ron und Hermine Peter Pettigrew, auch genannt Wurmschwanz, den Zauberern des Zaubereiministeriums übergeben konnten, wurde bewiesen, dass es in Wahrheit Peter war, der für die Morde verantwortlich war, für die Sirius Black nach Azkaban gekommen war. Somit war Sirius nachträglich für unschuldig erklärt worden und hatte, als kleine Entschädigung für 13 Jahre Haft in Azkaban, eine nicht unbeachtliche Summe an Schmerzensgeld erhalten. Dieses Geld ermöglichte es, dass er sich ein nettes Haus in Cornwall leisten konnte. Er und Harry hatten den Sommer wirklich genossen... kaum ein Tag war vergangen, ohne dass die beiden an den Strand gegangen waren, der sich direkt unterhalb von Sirius Grundstück befand. Harry, der sich zuvor gerade ebenso über Wasser halten konnte (er hatte ja nie wirklich schwimmen gelernt), war kaum noch aus dem Wasser zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich schon nach zwei Wochen dort völlig in seinem Element und an seinem Aussehen war dieses Training so ganz nebenbei auch nicht unbemerkt vorbeigegangen.  
  
Widerwillig drehte Harry den Wasserhahn ab und fing sofort an zu frieren. Schnell wickelte er sich in eines der flauschigen Badetücher und verließ das Bad mit seinem Pyjama unter dem Arm. In seinem Zimmer, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er nie wieder bei den Dursleys leben würde, sondern dass dies nun sein Zimmer war, zog er sich an. Natürlich trug er Muggelsachen. Er würde sich wie immer erst im dem Hogwartsexpress umziehen. Doch auch seine Anziehsachen waren andere als noch vor einem Jahr, als er noch die abgetragenen Sachen von Dudley hatte übernehmen müssen. Eine der ersten Aktionen, die Sirius mit ihm unternommen hatte war eine ausgiebige Shoppingtour in London. Die beiden hatten Hermine als Styling-Beraterin mitgenommen, denn auch Hermine legte seit kurzem sehr viel mehr Wert auf ihr Äußeres. So kam es, dass Harry nun ganz modisch gekleidet war.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche warf er noch schnell einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel im Flur. Ja, was er dort sah gefiel ihm ganz gut. Man könnte fast sagen, dass er cool aussah. Als er bei diesem Gedanken anfing zu grinsen, war er allerdings sofort wieder der alte, ein bisschen schüchterne Harry.  
  
„Mmmhh, das duftet ja super, Sirius!" Harry zog die Luft ein und genoss den Geruch von Frischen Brötchen, Spiegeleiern und gebratenem Speck.  
  
„Du sollst ja trotz der Eile noch was Ordentliches in den Magen bekommen! Im Zug ist du ja doch wieder nur Süßigkeiten, wie ich dich kenne... aber na ja, wir waren wohl nicht anders damals..." ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius' Gesicht, als er sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte. Harry wusste inzwischen ganz gut Bescheid. Natürlich hatte er Sirius über seine Schulfreunde ausgequetscht, besonders natürlich über James Potter, Harrys Vater. Es hatte Harry nicht soviel ausgemacht wie sonst, über seinen Vater zu sprechen. Zum einen half es ihm enorm die Geschichten über seinen Vater und seine Mutter, Lily Potter, zu hören. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt eine genauere Vorstellung von seinen Eltern. Zum anderen hatte er endlich einen väterlichen Freund gefunden, der immer für ihn da war, bei dem er seine Ferien verbringen konnte. In all den Jahren hatte er nie so stark gemerkt, wie sehr ihm so eine Bezugsperson gefehlt hatte. Gut, da war Professor Dumbledore, der Harry schon immer sehr wohlwollend gegenübergestanden hatte und der in Hogwarts über ihn wachte. Aber es war doch nicht das selbe, wie seinen Paten zurückzuhaben.  
  
„Sag mal Harry, was ist eigentlich mit diesem Mädchen über das du und Hermine geredet habt, als wir in London waren?" unterbrach Sirius Harrys Gedanken.  
  
„Ach, du meinst Emily? Was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Harry zurück.  
  
„Na ja, es hörte sich so an, als wäre da der nächste Streit zwischen dir und Ron vorprogrammiert... hat er sich in sie verliebt?"  
  
Harry sah von seinem Teller auf und blickte Sirius in die Augen.  
  
„Hmm... ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Ich würde schon sagen, dass er was von ihr will. Und Hermine hat mir halt in London gesagt, dass sie den Eindruck gehabt hatte, als ob sie wiederum ein Auge auf mich geworfen hätte... Ich bekomm so was ja irgendwie immer als letzter mit." Harry wurde rosa; das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Ach so ist das also. Und wie sieht's mit dir aus, Harry? Was denkst du über sie?"  
  
„Nichts. Ich finde sie nett, mehr nicht! Meine Güte, ich kenne sie ja kaum! Ehrlich, wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte Ron freie Bahn. Ich werde jedenfalls alles unterstützen, was er in der Hinsicht vorhat!" Harry sprach lauter als gewöhnlich.  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig, Harry. Jetzt mach mal keine Panik, Junge. Gib Ron einfach zu verstehen, dass du nichts von dem Mädchen willst... natürlich nicht so direkt, sonst trittst du ihm auf den Schlips. Mach zu gegebener Zeit mal den ein oder anderen eindeutigen Kommentar." Sirius versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. „So, und jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich los. Holst du deine Sachen runter? Dann mach ich schnell den Abwasch. Auf geht's!"  
  
Die beiden standen vom Tisch auf und Harry lief schnell die Treppe hoch, um noch ein paar letzte Sachen einzupacken.  
  
  
  
2. Im Hogwartsexpress  
  
Zum Glück mussten sie nicht mit dem Bus fahren, wie zu Beginn des Sommers. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen einen eigenen Wagen zugelegt. Natürlich hatte er ihn auch ein bisschen manipuliert, so dass innen wesentlich mehr Platz war, als man von außen hätte vermuten können... in der Hinsicht hatte er sich anscheinend etwas von Arthur Weasley abgeguckt. Mit ihm hatte er sich überhaupt sehr oft getroffen. Harry war es stets untersagt worden an diesen Treffen teilzunehmen. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass die Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern, die sich gegen Voldemort formiert hatte, sich regelmäßig bei einem der Mitglieder traf. Einmal waren nämlich um die 20 Personen bei ihnen in Cornwall erschienen. Darunter waren auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, sowie Professor Dumbledore. Harry war verwundert gewesen, als er eine Frau, die er mit seiner Kindheit in Verbindung brachte dort wiedergesehen hatte. Arabella Figg war die alte Dame gewesen, bei der er etliche Tage hatte verbringen müssen, weil die Dursleys ihn nicht auf ihr Ausflüge und Urlaube hatten mitnehmen wollen.  
  
Das Wiedersehen war jedoch trotz der eher unangenehmen Erinnerungen sehr emotional gewesen. Ehe Harry sich versehen hatte, hatte sie ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen und fest an sich gedrückt. Bevor Harry hatte reagieren können, hatte Dumbledore Mrs. Figg allerdings schon in Sirius' Arbeitszimmer geleitet. Was hinter dieser Tür vor sich gegangen war, was besprochen worden war, wusste Harry nicht. So neugierig er auch sonst war, in dem Moment hatte es ihn nicht im geringsten interessiert. Er wollte seine Sommerferien schließlich genießen und nicht schon wieder mit Gedanken an Voldemort verbringen.  
  
Endlich erreichten sie Kings Cross Bahnhof. Sirius holte einen Wagen für Harrys Gepäck und schob diesen dann vor sich her zu Gleis 9 ¾ . Harry fiel es plötzlich auf, dass er zum erstenmal, wie alle anderen, von jemandem zum Zug gebracht wurde. Natürlich hatten ihn die Weasleys auch schon zum Bahnhof gebracht, aber das hier war anders.  
  
„Hey Harry!" Harry drehte sich suchend um. Inzwischen hatten er und Sirius Gleis 9 ¾ betreten und eine Schar von Hogwartsschülern und Eltern umgab sie.  
  
„Ron! Alles klar?" Die beiden begrüßten sich herzlich.  
  
„ Ja, sicher. Sirius, cool, dich mal wieder zu sehen!" Ron strahlte sie an.  
  
„Wie waren deine Ferien, Ron? Gut erholt?"  
  
„Jepp, alles in Ordnung. Nur die übliche Percy-Nerverei... aber egal." Er grinste.  
  
„So, ihr zwei. Jetzt seht aber zu, dass ihr euch ein Abteil sucht. Nicht, dass ihr noch bei Malfoy sitzen müsst!"  
  
„Oh nein, das wär's ja noch! Die Reise nach Hogwarts mit Malfoy zu verbringen! Na danke!"  
  
Sie mussten fast bis zum Ende des Zuges gehen, um noch ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Als sie schließlich in die roten Polstersessel gesunken waren fragte Harry: „Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"  
  
„Stimmt! Mir fehlt der Vortrag über die Zaubersprüche vom neuen Jahr auch schon!" meinte Ron.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf.  
  
„Das hab ich gehört, Ron! Ich warne dich, noch so einen Spruch und ich werde dir mal ein paar der neuen Sprüche demonstrieren!"  
  
Ron fuhr erschrocken herum. Doch Hermine lächelte schon wieder und Ron grinste sie an.  
  
„Anstatt mich anzugrinsen, könnten Sie mir lieber mit meinem Gepäck helfen, junger Mann."  
  
„Oh, mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, Mylady!" Ron machte einen Diener und ging hinaus, um Hermines Koffer vom Gang zu holen. Harry ging auf das Spiel ein und bot Hermine mit einem charmanten Lächeln seinen Arm an, um sie zu ihrem Platz zu geleiten. Beide mussten schließlich aber vor Lachen laut losprusten, als Ron mit dem Koffer ins Abteil stolperte und nach einer kleinen Stunt-Nummer vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden lag. Anstatt sauer zu werden zog er es vor, mitzulachen. Schließlich rappelte er sich auf und verstaute mit Harry zusammen Hermines Koffer auf der Ablage. Als sie alle wieder saßen, begann jeder von seinen Ferien zu erzählen. Harry berichtete von dem Treffen, dass bei Sirius stattgefunden hatte und auch Ron konnte Ähnliches beitragen. Doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, was genau dort besprochen worden war.  
  
„Ich komme sofort zurück,", meinte Hermine, „ich geh mich nur eben bei Lavender und Parvati umziehen. Bis gleich." Damit schob sie die Abteiltür hinter sich zu. Als sie wiederkam, hatten Harry und Ron auch schon ihre Hogwarts-Roben angezogen. Alle drei hatten sich in diesem Jahr neue Roben kaufen müssen, weil sie aus den alten herausgewachsen waren. Doch abgesehen davon war noch etwas anders als sonst an Hermines Umhang.  
  
„Hermine! Du bist ja Vertrauensschülerin! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." rief Harry.  
  
„Haben wir je bezweifelt, dass man sie ernennen würde? Herzlichen Glückwunsch." kommentierte Ron.  
  
„Danke. Meine Eltern waren ja so stolz auf mich, als ich den Brief bekommen habe." Hermine strahlte. „Ach übrigens, ich hab da eben so ein Gerücht gehört, dem ich mal auf den Grund gehen wollte..."  
  
„Was denn für ein Gerücht?"  
  
„Dass ab diesem Jahr ein Schulball eingeführt werden soll. Anscheinend hatte die Schulleitung das schon fürs letzte Jahr geplant. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen gab es organisatorische Probleme."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich düster an. Sie erinnerten sich nur allzu gut an das Desaster, das der letzte Ball vor zwei Jahren gewesen war. Es stand ihnen nicht gerade der Sinn nach einer Wiederholung. Hermine schien allerdings begeistert zu sein.  
  
„Aber wieso haben sie uns nichts geschrieben, als wir unsere Briefe bekommen haben?" fragte Harry.  
  
„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch." wunderte sie sich. „Vielleicht soll es ja eine Überraschung sein... Ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht wissen ja die anderen Vertrauensschüler bescheid! Ich werde mal in ihr Abteil gehen."  
  
„In Ordnung, aber wehe du erzählst uns hinterher nichts, weil es zu geheim ist!" warnte Harry sie.  
  
Während sie auf Hermine warteten, wagte Harry einen kleinen Vorstoß.  
  
„Sag mal Ron, hast du schon überlegt, mit wem du hingehst?" fragte er.  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
„Na zum Ball natürlich!"  
  
„Äh... nein, hab ich nicht, wieso?" Ron wurde rot.  
  
„Naja, ich wüsste da ja schon jemanden... was ist denn mit Emily? Ihr habt euch doch glänzend verstanden..."  
  
„Ja schon, aber mehr ist da auch nicht!" warf Ron ein.  
  
„Sag ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich finde nur, wir sollten uns diesmal eher um das Problem einer Partnerin kümmern als letztes Mal."  
  
Gerade wollte Ron etwas einwenden, da ging die Abteiltür wieder auf und Hermine kam zurück.  
  
„Und?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. Beide hofften immer noch, dass es sich eventuell nur um ein unbegründetes Gerücht handeln könnte  
  
„Es wird einen Schulball geben! Es steht nur noch nicht genau fest, ob er wie vor zwei Jahren kurz vor Weihnachten oder quasi als Abschlussball am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden soll."  
  
Harry und Ron seufzten beide vernehmlich und sanken ein wenig tiefer in die Polster. Das waren ja schöne Aussichten! Hermine riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken: „Aber das bleibt unter uns, nicht wahr? Ich hätte es euch eigentlich gar nicht erzählen dürfen! ... Ich frage mich nur, wo ich jetzt einen Ball-Roben herbekommen soll... hmm, da müsste ich wohl einkaufen gehen, nur wo? London wäre ja schon cool, aber das geht wohl nicht..."  
  
Während Hermine noch weiter über dieses Problem nachdachte, begannen Harry und Ron „Snap explodiert" zu spielen. Das heiterte sie gehörig auf und als sie davon genug hatten, war es auch schon Zeit zum Mittagessen. Die runde Frau mit dem Wagen kam den Gang entlang und sie kauften sich Süßigkeiten und Kuchen.  
  
Während der Zug sich langsam Hogwarts näherte, wurde das Wetter immer schlechter. Es begann zu regnen und allmählich wurde es auch dunkel. In ihrem Abteil war es allerdings umso gemütlicher. Die Lampen verbreiteten ein warmes Licht und Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt.  
  
„Was glaubt ihr; wer wird dieses Jahr unserer Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein?" fragte Ron.  
  
„Also ich hoffe es ist dieses Mal eine Frau! Das wäre doch mal wirklich eine Abwechslung." sagte Hermine. Noch während sie darüber spekulierten, fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Sie zogen sich ihre Umhänge über die Roben und verließen den Zug. Das Wetter war so ungemütlich, wie es schon durchs Fenster ausgesehen hatte und sie beeilten sich in eine der Kutschen einzusteigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin riefen sie noch ein schnelles „Hallo" zu Hagrid, der wie jedes Jahr die Erstklässler einsammelte.  
  
  
  
3. Überraschungen  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er das Schloss zum erstenmal wiedersah. Obwohl der vergangene Sommer der beste seines Lebens gewesen war, es war immer noch Hogwarts, das er als sein Zuhause ansah. Vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn er sich erst daran gewöhnt hatte, bei Sirius zu leben, aber Hogwarts war und blieb der Ort, an dem er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte; abgesehen natürlich von dem Haus seiner Eltern. Er schätzte, dass er damals wohl glücklich gewesen sein musste.  
  
Als ihre Kutsche vor der großen Eingangstür hielt, sprangen alle drei hinaus und sprinteten die Steintreppen empor, um so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen.  
  
Allmählich versammelten sich die Schüler in der Großen Halle. Auch die Lehrer fanden sich nun ein. Lediglich Dumbledore und der neue Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fehlten. Endlich betrat Dumbledore die Halle, gefolgt von... einem wunderhübschen Mädchen, oder war es eine junge Frau?  
  
„Harry, Harry, ist das –ist das nicht...?" Ron stieß Harry in die Rippen.  
  
„Fleur Delacour!" beendete Harry Rons Satz.  
  
"Ach du liebes bisschen!" stöhnte Hermine „Das kann ja heiter werden!"  
  
Durch die ganze Halle lief ein Raunen, als Fleur und Dumbledore sich setzten.  
  
Doch bevor Dumbledore seine Willkommes-Rede halten würde, mussten sie zunächst die Einteilung der Erstklässler in die Häuser abwarten.  
  
Endlich war auch das geschafft und die Neuen hatten alle an den Tischen der Häuser platzgenommen, für die sie bestimmt waren. Dumbledore erhob sich und sofort legte sich Stille über die Große Halle. Er breitete die Arme aus und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Herzlich willkommen zurück zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!" Es folgten die üblichen obligatorischen Ermahnungen, die Regeln betreffend.  
  
„Ich freue mich außerdem, in diesem Jahr eine neue Lehrerin in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können. Viele werden Ms. Fleur Delacour sicher noch vom Trimagischen Turnier, das vor zwei Jahren hier stattfand, kennen. Sie hat im letzten Jahr ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie von Beauxbatons abgeschlossen und ist nun hier, um ihr Englisch zu verbessern und um euch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lehren."  
  
Applaus füllte die Große Halle als alle Schüler Fleur applaudierten.  
  
„Ich freue mich außerdem verkünden zu können, dass in diesem Jahr ein Schulball stattfinden wird. Wir haben im Verlauf des vergangenen Jahres so viele positive Rückmeldungen in Bezug auf den Yule Ball des Trimagischen Turniers bekommen, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, einen solchen Ball von nun an in jedem Jahr stattfinden zu lassen. Alle weiteren Informationen werden sie im Laufe der nächsten Wochen von ihren Hauslehrern erhalten."  
  
Erneut applaudierten alle Schüler aufgeregt.  
  
„Nun , ich denke, das ist alles, was zu erwähnen wäre.", sagte Dumbledore, „Beginnen wir mit dem Festmahl!"  
  
Die goldenen Teller und Becher vor ihnen füllten sich plötzlich mit Speisen und Getränken. Hungrig griffen Harry, Ron und Hermine zu.  
  
„Hmmm... was sagt ihr zu unserer neuen Lehrerin?" fragte Ron.  
  
„Also wenn ihr mich fragt, ich finds cool. Ich meine, wir kennen sie ja nun auch schon ein bisschen und am Ende fand ich sie echt ganz nett. Zuerst hat sie ja einen ziemlich eingebildeten Eindruck gemacht aber ich glaub, das ist sie eigentlich gar nicht." sagte Harry.  
  
„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht. Nett mag sie ja gewesen sein aber ob sie auch qualifiziert ist?" meinte Hermine.  
  
„Du weißt ja nicht, was in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert ist. Und immerhin hat sie ja vor einem Jahr schon ihren Abschluss gemacht. Wer weiß, was sie im letzten Jahr gelernt hat... vielleicht hat sie ja auch eine Art Ausbildung gemacht." warf Ron ein.  
  
„Warten wir's doch einfach ab.", unterbrach Harry die beiden.  
  
Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über den bevorstehenden Schulball und spekulierten darüber, wann er wohl stattfinden würde.  
  
Als schließlich alle so satt waren, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten, endete das Fest und die Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm. Als sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreichten, sprach Hermine das Passwort („Morgendämmerung") und sie kletterten durch das Loch hindurch. Keiner der drei war noch dazu in der Lage sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzen und weiterzufeiern und so wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht. Harry und Ron stiegen müde die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor. Kurze Zeit später fiel Harry auf sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schlief ein, bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
  
  
4. Fleur  
  
Als die Gryffindors am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück ihre neuen Stundenpläne ausgehändigt bekamen, bemerkte Ron sofort, dass sie gleich in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Er machte die anderen darauf aufmerksam.  
  
„Ja, hab ich auch schon gesehen.", meinte Hermine, „Ich bin ja mal wirklich gespannt, wie das wird."  
  
„Hab ihr auch schon gesehen, was wir danach haben?", sagte Harry dumpf.  
  
„Oh nein, und heute Nachmittag Zaubertränke! Na das wird ja ein schöner erster Schultag.", seufzte Ron.  
  
„Und wir haben es immer noch mit den Slytherins zusammen! Werden wir die wohl jemals loswerden?", fügte Hermine hinzu, „Aber was solls. Jetzt haben wir ja erst mal Fleur. Ähmm... oder besser gesagt Miss Delacour."  
  
Sie standen auf, nahmen ihre Taschen und machten sie auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, dachte Harry nach. Wie sollte er Fleur ansprechen? Es erschien ihm schon etwas merkwürdig, sie zu siezen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie sich noch vor zwei Jahren wie selbstverständlich geduzt hatten.  
  
Seine Frage wurde jedoch schon in der ersten Stunde gelöst. Kaum hatten alle platzgenommen, betrat Fleur Delacour den Raum. Sie war in eine blassrosa Robe gekleidet, die perfekt zu ihren silberblonden langen Haaren passte.  
  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie die Klasse gutgelaunt. Doch trotz der offensichtlichen Fröhlichkeit merkte Harry, dass sie ein wenig nervös war.  
  
Die Gryffindors begrüßten sie ausgesprochen freundlich, wobei einige, wie bei allen anderen Lehrern auch, Fleurs Nachnamen mitsprachen: „Guten Morgen Miss Delacour."  
  
„Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen, möchte ich erst einmal ein paar Dinge klären. Zu allererst die Anrede... ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es in Hogwarts absolut unüblich ist, Lehrer zu duzen. Allerdings bin ich gerade einmal ein paar Jahre älter als ihr. Hinzu kommt, dass ich ja in dem Sinne keine Lehrerin bin. Ich werde schließlich nur für ein Jahr als Assistenzlehrerin bleiben.", sie lächelte in die Runde, „Ich würde also vorschlagen, dass wir uns gegenseitig beim Vornamen nennen und uns duzen. Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen und er war einverstanden unter der Voraussetzung, dass ein gewisser Respekt gewahrt bleibt. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?", sie blickte in die Runde. Alle Schüler nickten und murmelten zustimmende Worte. Harry fühlte sich wesentlich wohler, nun da Fleur gleich von sich aus das Thema geregelt hatte.  
  
„Also gut,", sagte sie, „ich bin Fleur und wer seid ihr? Stellt euch doch bitte alle kurz vor. Einige von euch kenne ich ja auch schon von vor zwei Jahren." Sie blickte in Richtung von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Diese lächelten unauffällig zurück.  
  
Der Reihe nach stellten sich nun alle vor. Fleur schrieb ihre Namen in einen Sitzplan, den sie offensichtlich vorbereitet hatte.  
  
„So, vielen Dank.", sagte sie, nachdem sich der letzte vorgestellt hatte, „Ich bitte euch, euch jedes Mal wieder an den Platz zu setzten, an dem ihr im Moment sitzt. Dann kann ich eure Namen schneller lernen."  
  
Der Unterricht begann mit einer Wiederholung der Dinge, die sie im letzten Jahr gelernt hatten. Fleur wollte ganz genau wissen, welche Flüche und Wesen sie schon besprochen hatten, um genau dort einhaken zu können. Harry fand, dass er noch erstaunlich viel aus dem letzten Schuljahr behalten hatte. Was vielleicht daher kam, dass sie diesen Unterricht bei Professor Dumbledore gehabt hatten. Nachdem in den Jahren zuvor ihre Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jährlich gewechselt hatten, war es der Schulleitung schließlich im letzten Jahr nicht gelungen, überhaupt einen Lehrer zu finden, der sich bereit erklärte, diesen angeblich verfluchten Posten zu übernehmen. Abgesehen natürlich von Snape, doch aus welchen Grund auch immer hatte er die Stelle wiederum nicht bekommen. Professor Dumbledore war es jedenfalls offensichtlich gelungen, das Gerücht eines Fluches aus der Welt zu schaffen, denn in diesem Jahr hatte es sogar mehrere Bewerber gegeben.  
  
Als es zur Pause klingelte, geschah etwas sehr ungewöhnliches. Alle Schüler blieben sitzen und warteten darauf, dass Fleur den Unterricht für beendet erklärte. Harry war schon vor 5 Minuten aufgefallen, dass seine Mitschüler nicht wie sonst schon einmal demonstrativ ihre Sachen einpackten, sondern Fleurs Ausführungen über die Themen des kommenden Jahres zuhörten.  
  
Auch Fleur selbst war positiv überrascht. „So, vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Heute gibt es noch keine Hausaufgaben. Nächste Stunde fangen wir dann richtig an. Wer sich vorbereiten möchte sollte sich das Kapitel über die grundlegenden Abwehrflüche schon einmal ansehen. Aber wie gesagt, das ist keine Pflicht. Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
Jetzt erst setzte das übliche Geplapper ein, dass jeder Stunde für gewöhnlich folgte. Alle packten ihre Sachen und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Viele verabschiedeten sich noch von Fleur. Harry, Ron und Hermine jedoch warteten, bis alle anderen das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Dann gingen sie nach vorne zum Pult.  
  
„Harry, Ron, Hermine! Wie schön, euch wiederzusehen!", rief Fleur, als sie sie bemerkte. Sie umarmten sich, was eigentlich merkwürdig war, denn so gut hatten sie sich vor zwei Jahren nicht kennen gelernt. Lediglich Harry kannte Fleur recht gut. Doch vielleicht kam es daher, dass die drei zu den wenigen Menschen hier gehörten, die Fleur hier überhaupt noch kannte, dass dieses Wiedersehen so freudig ausfiel. Fleur hatte nicht viel Zeit. Sie musste die nächste Stunde vorbereiten, in der sie die Slytherins der sechsten Klasse unterrichten würde.  
  
„Ohje, sieh dich bloß vor! Denen würde ich alles zutrauen.", sagte Ron.  
  
„Besonders mit Malfoy ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich wette er ist sauer, dass sein Lieblingslehrer die Stelle wieder nicht bekommen hat!", fügte Harry hinzu. Sie verbrachten noch ein paar Minuten damit, Fleur aus die zu erwartenden Gemeinheiten der Slytherins vorzubereiten, bis Hermine sie unterbrach und daran erinnerte, dass sie als nächstes Verwandlung hatten.  
  
Keiner der drei wollte es riskieren gleich am ersten Schultag zu spät zu Professor McGonagall zu kommen und so verabschiedeten sie sich von Fleur und sprinteten die Treppen hinauf.  
  
  
  
5. Rivalen  
  
Am Mittwoch rief Professor McGonagall Harry plötzlich über die magische Lautsprecheranlage zu sich ins Büro. Sich darüber wundernd, was er nun schon wieder ausgefressen haben könnte, wo er doch gerade erst einmal drei Tage in Hogwarts war, hob Harry erstaunt den Kopf. Er saß im Moment im Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Snape und er begrüßte alles, was ihm diese Stunden ersparen konnte.  
  
„Professor,", fragte er zögernd, „dürfte ich..."  
  
„Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde Potter!" unterbrach Snape ihn schroff.  
  
Hastig raffte Harry seine Bücher und Hefte zusammen, warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und verschwand mit einem Blick zu Ron und Hermine, die ihn besorgt ansah, während Ron grinste und ihm unter dem Tisch signalisierte, dass er zu beneiden war.  
  
Froh, Snapes Torturen entkommen zu sein aber dennoch etwas besorgt angesichts dessen, was er zu erwarten hatte, stieg Harry die Treppen zu Professor McGonagalls Büro empor.  
  
Als er vor ihrer Tür angekommen war holte er tief Luft und klopfte.  
  
„Herein!" kam es von drinnen.  
  
Etwas nervös öffnete Harry die Tür und betrat den Raum. Dort saß Professor McGonagall, ihre Haare wie immer in einem straffen Knoten und die eckige Brille auf der Nasenspitze. Sie sah auf.  
  
„Kommen Sie herein Potter.", sagte sie in einem für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich freundlichen Ton. „Es gibt keinen Grund so besorgt auszusehen. Ich wollte mit Ihnen lediglich über die Zukunft des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams sprechen. Setzen Sie sich."  
  
Endgültig verwirrt setzte Harry sich gegenüber von Professor McGonagall auf einen Stuhl. Was um alles in der Welt konnte es zu besprechen geben? Und warum sprach sie ausgerechnet mit ihm darüber?  
  
„Wie Sie sicher wissen hat Oliver Wood im letzen Jahr seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet.", begann sie.  
  
Harry war sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen. Wood hatte natürlich im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Wo sollten sie nur jetzt einen Torhüter herbekommen?  
  
„Damit gibt es im Team einen Platz neu zu besetzen. Harry, ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie von nun an der neue Captain des Teams sein werden. Wood hatte mir die ausdrückliche Empfehlung zukommen lassen, Sie auszuwählen und auch Madam Hooch hat im letzten Jahr das Training bisweilen verfolgt und ist zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen, nämlich dass Sie am besten für diesen Posten geeignet sind." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem schweren Gegenstand über den Kopf geschlagen. Er und Team Captain? Er konnte es kaum fassen!  
  
„Natürlich werden Sie weiterhin die Position des Suchers beibehalten. Es liegt nun bei Ihnen, einen neuen Torhüter zu suchen und das Team zu trainieren. Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen, dass da eine Menge Verantwortung auf Sie zukommt. Wie stehen Sie dazu Harry, wollen Sie das übernehmen?" McGonagall sah ihn prüfend aber wohlwollend an.  
  
Harrys Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Sollte er es machen? Er hätte wahnsinnige Lust aber würden es ihm dann nicht viele übel nehmen, weil er schon wieder Erfolg hatte? Und hatte er überhaupt das Zeug dazu, ein Team zu führen?  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete er schließlich, „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es angehen soll..."  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken Harry. Wood hat extra ein Heft entworfen, in dem er alle theoretischen und praktischen Tipps zusammengestellt hat, die Ihnen das Training erleichtern werden.", versuchte McGonagall ihn zu ermuntern, „Hier." Und sie reichte ihm ein dickes ledergebundenes Heft. Er blätterte es durch und sah neben vielen von Woods berüchtigten Schaubildern auch Kapitel über Taktik und Trainingsaufbau. Er blickte auf. Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden.  
  
„Harry, Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf Sie. Sie wissen, er war selbst ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler. Sie werden Ihre Aufgabe bestimmt mit viel Freude und Erfolg erfüllen. Und jetzt gehen Sie besser. Sie haben als nächstes Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht." Nach einem kurzen Anflug von einem Lächeln, setzte sie sofort wieder ihre strenge Miene auf. Doch Harry konnte die Freundlichkeit darunter erkennen. Er bedankte sich, nahm seine Tasche und verließ das Büro.  
  
Es blieben ihm noch ein paar Minuten, bis es klingeln würde und er wollte die Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, mit Hagrid zu sprechen.  
  
Also verließ er die Eingangshalle durch die großen Eichentüren und trat hinaus in die spätsommerliche Septemberluft. Noch immer etwas überwältigt von dem, was soeben passiert war, lief er den Rasen zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. Schon von weitem sah er Hagrid am Zaun eines Pferches stehen, in dem sich ungefähr 25 Wesen tummelten, die etwa die Größe von Ponys hatten. Als Hagrid Harry erblickte schloss er das Gatter und kam ihm entgegen.  
  
„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir so?"  
  
„Hallo Hagrid. Danke, mir geht's prima. –Sag mal, kann ich was mit dir besprechen?"  
  
„Na klar! Was gibt's denn? Komm erst mal rein, ich hab grade Tee gekocht. Wir haben ja noch eine Viertelstunde bis der Unterricht anfängt."  
  
Die beiden setzten sich und Hagrid goss ihnen Tee ein.  
  
„Also dann mal raus mit der Sprache Harry. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert, oder?" Hagrid sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Nein, nein. Eigentlich genau das Gegenteil. Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Professor McGonagall hat mich eben in ihr Büro gerufen und verkündet, dass ich jetzt Captain vom Gryffindor Quidditch Team bin. Oliver Wood hat letztes Jahr Abschluss gemacht und Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall und Wood haben mich jetzt als Nachfolger ausgewählt...", berichtete Harry.  
  
Hagrid sah ihn mit offenem Mund ungläubig an.  
  
„Mensch Harry! Das ist doch großartig! Du bist Captain, ich fasse es nicht ! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Hagrid strahlte ihn an und legte seine riesige Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Er war ja selbst Quidditch Captain."  
  
Harry lächelte unsicher zurück.  
  
„Das Problem ist halt nur... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich meine, es ist so viel Verantwortung und überhaupt..." Harry sah Hagrid fragend an.  
  
"Ach Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du wirst das ganz toll machen. Du bist ein fantastischer Spieler und du hast auch menschlich das Zeug dazu. Die anderen werden auch nicht neidisch sein, wenn es das ist, was dir Angst macht, weil sie alle wissen, dass du genommen worden bist, weil du der Beste bist, nicht weil du berühmt bist. Mach dich nicht verrückt. Tu das, was du für richtig hältst, ok?"  
  
„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Ich freue mich ja auch. Gut, dann muss ich wohl mal heute bekannt geben, dass wir einen neuen Torhüter brauchen." Er sah Hagrid an. „Danke Hagrid."  
  
„Nicht zu danken. Aber guck mal, wir müssen raus. Deine Mitschüler kommen grade runter."  
  
Sie verließen die Hütte und Harry ging Ron und Hermine entgegen, um ihnen die Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Beide waren begeistert und auch Harry ließ sich mitreißen und fing an, sich wirklich zu freuen.  
  
„Na Potter? Du bist also Captain geworden? Hat Dumbledore wieder mal ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt?", höhnte eine bekannte Stimme, als sich die drei der Gruppe von versammelten Schülern näherten.  
  
„Ignorier ihn, Harry!", sagte Hermine und ging weiter. Auch Ron warf dem blonden Jungen nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Doch Harry war stehen geblieben.  
  
„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte er herausfordernd aber dennoch ruhig, „Hast du ein Problem damit? Konnte dir dein Vater dieses Mal nicht deinen Wunschposten erkaufen?"  
  
„Ganz im Gegenteil, Potter.", sagte er kühl, „Jedenfalls bin ich nicht aus Mitleid zu Captain gewählt worden!" Damit drehte Malfoy sich um und ließ einen wie vom Donner gerührten Harry stehen.  
  
„Harry, los mach schon! Komm jetzt!", flüsterte Ron, während Hermine ihn am Ärmel zog.  
  
„Malfoy ist Quidditch Captain von Slytherin!", zischte Harry.  
  
"Ist doch jetzt egal, Harry! Der hat sich doch bloß wieder eingekauft! Lass uns jetzt gehen, wir können das später besprechen."  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Gruppe der Schüler hinüber, die auf den Beginn der Stunde warteten. Hagrid stellte sich vor die Klasse. Er hatte ein Knäuel von Lederriemen in der Hand.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Wir werden uns heute mit einem neuen Wesen beschäftigen, dem Tauri.", er wies auf die Pony-artigen Tiere hinter sich.  
  
„Kann mir vielleicht jemand die besonderen Eigenschaften des Tauris nennen?"  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe. Alle anderen sahen sie völlig entgeistert an. Es war die erste Schulwoche! Wie konnte sie jetzt schon wieder so viel gelernt haben?!  
  
„Ja, Hermine.", forderte Hagrid sie auf.  
  
„Tauris sind sehr nützliche Transport- und Reisetiere. Sie können auf Kommando extrem schnell laufen. Außerdem könne sie mühelos auch größere Strecken schwimmen und durch hohe, weite Sprünge beinahe fliegen."  
  
„Sehr gut! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Hermine.", lobte Hagrid sie, „Ich schlage vor, wir probieren das einfach mal aus. Ich habe hier für jeden ein Tier und das passende Zaumzeug. Ich werd' euch zeigen, wie ihr das machen müsst."  
  
Er öffnete das Gatter, ging auf eines der Tauris zu und demonstrierte, wie das Zaumzeug anzulegen war.  
  
„So, kommen wir zu den Kommandos. Es gibt drei verschiedene Formeln, um das Tauri zu einer der drei Bewegungsarten zu bringen. Für schnelles Laufen sagt man „Currit", für Schwimmen heißt es „Natat" und um einen Flugsprung zu bewirken „Volat". Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch ganz genau vorstellt, was das Tauri machen soll, während ihr den Spruch sprecht, sonst funktioniert es nicht richtig. So, und jetzt holt euch das Zaumzeug und legt los. Fangt bitte mit „Currit" an. Über eure Vorstellungskraft könnt ihr dabei das Tempo variieren."  
  
Zögernd bewegte sich die Klasse auf das Gatter zu. Hagrid gab jedem Zaumzeug und ermunterte sie: „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, die Tauris tun nichts. Sie sind längst nicht so aggressiv wir Hippogreife."  
  
„Darauf würde ich bei Hagrid lieber nicht wetten!", murmelte Ron.  
  
Harry nahm sich Zaumzeug und ging zu einem Tauri, das eine sanfte beige- goldene Färbung mit dunkelbrauner-bronzener Mähne und Schweif hatte. Eine Hand auf der Mähne, die andere auf dem Rücken schwang Harry sich hoch. Er saß unerwartet gut und sicher auf dem Tauri. In normalem Schritt Tempo setzte sich das Tier in Bewegung und Harry lenkte es mit den Zügeln aus dem Pferch heraus auf die freie Rasenfläche.  
  
„Sehr gut Harry." Hagrid stand neben ihm. „Jetzt galoppier bis zum See. Stell dir das Tempo vor, das du haben möchtest und sag die Formel!"  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf das einzige Gefühl von Geschwindigkeit, das der kannte. Er stellte sich vor, auf seinem Rennbesen zu sitzen und hinter dem Schnatz herzufliegen, das gefühl des Windes in seinem Gesicht und das Zerren an seinem Umhang, wenn er in den Sturzflug ging.  
  
„Currit!", rief er und sofort schnellte das Tauri nach vorne, so dass er sich mit Mühe und Not an den Hals klammern konnte. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er den See erreicht.  
  
‚Wo ist denn hier die Bremse?!', dachte er verzweifelt. Er versuchte, sich auf das Anhalten zu  
  
konzentrieren.  
  
‚Komm schon... halt an! Los jetzt!' Langsam, ganz langsam kam das Tier zum Stehen. Erleichtert drehte Harry sich um. Er hatte sich ein gutes Stück von den anderen entfernt. Vorsichtig wendete er das Tauri mit den Zügeln und wieder ließ er es laufen. Diesmal dachte er allerdings an ein etwas langsameres Tempo, um nicht in seine Mitschüler zu preschen. Es funktionierte. In zügigem Tempo erreichte er Hagrids Hütte und hielt an. Jetzt erst sah er, dass er keineswegs der einzige gewesen war, der Probleme mit der Geschwindigkeit gehabt hatte. Etwa ein Drittel der Klasse war noch immer auf dem gesamten Gelände verteilt. Manche hatten ihr Tier erst gar nicht in Bewegung versetzen können.  
  
„So, das wars fürs erste!", rief Hagrid, „Kommt bitte alle zurück! Diejenigen, die schon hier sind können schon mal die Tauris ins Gatter bringen und abzäumen."  
  
Nachdem alle Tiere und Schüler sicher wieder zurück waren, ging die Klasse zurück zum Schloss, um Mittag zu essen.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen ihre Stammplätze am Gryffindor Tisch ein. Noch bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Hermine das Wort ergriffen.  
  
„Harry, wie auch immer Malfoy an den Posten gekommen ist, mach dir keine Gedanken. Du wirst ein phantastischer Captain sein. Und es kann dir doch nur recht sein, wenn die Slytherins von einem unfähigen, eingebildeten Blödmann trainiert werden!"  
  
Selbst Ron konnte nur noch nickend beipflichten. Das Thema war offensichtlich abgeschlossen für die beiden, dachte Harry. Er sollte es ihnen gleichtun, schließlich würde er sein Bestes geben und hoffen, dass es reichte.  
  
6. Ein neuer Torhüter  
  
Noch am selben Tag hatte Harry am Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Ankündigung ausgehängt, dass jemand für den Posten des Torhüters gesucht und in einer Woche ein Auswahltermin stattfinden würde.  
  
Eine Woche später war es soweit. Harry war schon weit vor allen anderen auf dem Quidditch Feld, weil er noch ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen zu machen hatte. Pünktlich um drei Uhr fanden sich die Gryffindors ein, die sich für den Posten bewerben wollten. Darunter waren einige Zweit- und Drittklässler aber auch ein paar ältere Schüler waren gekommen.  
  
Nervös blickte Harry sich um. Wo blieb sein Team? Er wollte die Entscheidung keinesfalls alleine treffen. Erleichtert stllte er fest, dass Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred und George nun auch den Rasen herunter kamen. Hinter ihnen ging noch jemand. Ein weiterer Bewerber?  
  
Als sie näher kamen traute Harry seinen Augen nicht.  
  
Es war Ron!  
  
„Hi Harry. Ich dachte, ich versuchs auch mal. Fred und George haben mich praktisch hergeschleift." Ron grinste Harry an.  
  
Harry lächelte zurück. Allerdings machte er sich ganz andere Gedanken. Es würde schwer werden, neutral zu bleiben, wenn sein bester Freund dabei war...  
  
Als sich die Gruppe endlich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, stellte Harry sich nach vorne.  
  
„Hallo alle zusammen. Wir sind hier, um einen neuen Torhüter zu finden. Ich freue mich, dass so viele sich um den Posten bemühen. Trotzdem möchte ich euch warnen. Auf jedes Teammitglied kommt eine Menge Arbeit zu. Die, die schon im Team sind, können das bestätigen." Die anderen nickten betont. „Wir werden jetzt am Anfang zweimal die Woche trainieren. Vor Spielen kann es aber durchaus auch sein, dass jeden Nachmittag Training angesetzt wird. Also macht euch auf eine Menge Spaß aber auch auf eine Menge Arbeit gefasst." Fred und George fingen an zu applaudieren und die anderen taten es ihnen gleich.  
  
„Am besten, wir fangen gleich ein."  
  
Er begann, einen Bewerber nach dem anderen aufzurufen. Angelina, Katie und Alicia übernahmen es, mit dem Quaffel auf die Torringe zu zielen.  
  
Nachdem alle einmal an der Reihe gewesen waren, wählten Harry und die anderen aus dem Team die drei besten aus: Daniel Brycewater, ein Drittklässler, die Viertklässlerin Liz Cooper und Ron. Harry hatte sich bei dieser Wahl bewusst ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten, um nicht in den Verdacht zu geraten, seinen Freund zu bevorzugen. Aber alle waren überrascht von Rons Geschick und es war klar für sie, dass er in die engere Auswahl gehörte.  
  
Als die drei aufgerufen worden waren, erklärte Harry die nächste Aufgabe.  
  
„Wir wollen sehen, ob ihr auch in einem richtigen Spiel die Nerven behaltet. Wir werden deshalb mit Hilfe aller hier ein Spiel simulieren. Ihr werdet nacheinander ins Tor gerufen." Angelina und Alicia waren währenddessen durch die Reihen der Zuschauer gegangen und hatten im Handumdrehen ein zweites Team aufgestellt.  
  
„Ok, ihr kennt die Regeln. Liz, du bist als erste im Tor der anderen! Auf geht's!", rief Harry.  
  
Die Teams stiegen in die Luft. Liz hatte es nicht leicht, denn Harrys Team machte es ihr schwer. Die Jägerinnen vom Gryffindor Team waren ein eingespieltes Trio und das zweite Team bestand aus relativ untrainierten Spielern. Allerdings legten sich diese umso mehr ins Zeug. Man merkte jedem Anwesenden seine Begeisterung für Quidditch an und so entwickelte sich ein ziemlich lebendiges Spiel.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten wurde Liz durch Daniel ausgewechselt und auch er lieferte einen erbitterten Kampf. Natürlich konnten es weder Liz noch Daniel verhindern, dass sie einige Tore einstecken mussten.  
  
Schließlich war Ron an der Reihe. Nervös bestieg er den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Harry merkte Ron die Aufregung an, als sich dieser vor den Torringen postierte und auf einen ersten Angriff wartete.  
  
„Auf geht's!", rief Harry und die Teams fingen an zu spielen. Vielleicht war es Nervosität, vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur einen Moment lang nicht richtig aufgepasst aber plötzlich wurde Ron von einem Klatscher am Ellenbogen getroffen. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wusste sehr genau, wie sich so etwas anfühlte. Doch Ron machte keine Anstalten, das Spiel abzubrechen und kurz darauf flogen Alicia und Katie eine Attacke. Katie warf den Ball sehr präzise und hart, so dass niemand damit rechnete, dass Ron ihn halten würde. Doch Ron warf seinen Besen zur Seite, unbeirrt von seinem angeschlagenen Arm und fing den Quaffel mit der linken Hand sicher auf. Nach diesem spektakulären Fang, ging das Spiel noch ein paar Minuten ruhiger weiter. Ron hatte mittlerweile seine Aufregung vergessen und hielt so gut wie jeden Ball.  
  
Als Harry das Spiel abpfiff, landeten alle Spieler erschöpft. Selbst die Teamspieler waren es nicht mehr gewohnt, zu trainieren. Harry ging zu Ron hinüber.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Ron?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Ja, ja, kein Problem. Ist nur ein blauer Fleck, nichts weiter.", wehrte Ron ab.  
  
„Am besten wir gehen nachher bei Madam Pomfrey vorbei... nur zur Sicherheit.", sagte Harry, „Warte einen Moment, ja?"  
  
Und er ging zu seinem Team, das bereits am Diskutieren war.  
  
„Also ich fand Ron am besten. Ganz klar!"  
  
„Stimmt, er hat weitergespielt, obwohl er von dem Klatscher getroffen wurde!"  
  
„Aber wieso hat er sich überhaupt treffen lassen? Er hätte eigentlich besser aufpassen müssen!"  
  
„Naja, stimmt schon und Daniel war auch ziemlich geschickt aber trotzdem... ich würde für Ron stimmen."  
  
Harry unterbrach sie: „Also, was denkt ihr? Der Reihe nach bitte, ja?"  
  
„George und ich werden uns enthalten. Ron ist schließlich unser Bruder. Wir können das nicht abstimmen.", sagte Fred und beide traten einen Schritt aus dem Kreis zurück.  
  
„Ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich auch erst mal zurückhalten und mir eure Meinungen anhören.", sagte Harry und sah die drei Mädchen auffordernd an. Eine nach der anderen gab ihre Stimme ab.  
  
„Ron."  
  
„Ron."  
  
„Ron."  
  
Harry lächlte. „Gut, das ist eindeutig. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Ron der Beste war. Aber ich wollte niemanden bevorzugen... aber wenn ihr der gleichen Ansicht seid, ist es ja in Ordnung. Ich werde das dann mal bekannt geben..." Er wandte sich den anderen zu.  
  
„Also zu ersteinmal wollen wir euch danken, dass ihr euch beworben habt. Ihr wart wirklich alle gut und die Entscheidung war zuerst nicht leicht. Wir haben uns aber dennoch einstimmig einigen können. Der neue Torhüter für Gryffindor ist... Ron Weasley!" Alle Umstehenden applaudierten, auch Liz und Daniel.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief Harry. Er freute sich, seinen besten Freund mit im Team zu haben. Die beiden grinsten sich an und Harry klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. Bald waren sie vom ganzen Team umringt, das Ron gratulierte und ihn willkommen hieß.  
  
„Das muss gefeiert werden!", riefen Fred und George einstimmig und machten sich davon. Zusammen mit den Mädchen gingen Harry und Ron hoch zum Schloss, um Hermine davon zu erzählen, denn sie hatte wie Harry nichts von Rons Absichten gewusst.  
  
„Wieso habt ihr mir nichts davon erzählt?", fuhr Hermine sie an, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ron! Aber dass ihr so was geheim haltet finde ich gemein. Ich hätte dich doch angefeuert!"  
  
„Harry hat es auch nicht vorher gewusst. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr ein Theater darum macht. Nur Fred und George wussten es, sie haben mich schließlich auf die Idee gebracht...", griff Ron ein.  
  
„Entscheidend ist doch nur, dass Ron jetzt mit im Team ist!", sagte Harry.  
  
„Na toll!", stöhnte Hermine. Die Jungen sahen sie fragend an. „Jetzt bin ich wohl die einzige, die nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Wie soll ich da denn mitreden können?"  
  
„Ach Herm, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden!" Ron grinste sie an und Harry pflichtete ihm bei.  
  
  
  
7. Fleurs Idee  
  
Gleich in der nächsten Woche begann für die Gryffindors das Quidditch Training. Harry hatte sich seit er zum Captain ernannt worden war jede freie Minute mit Olivers Buch vergraben. Er war erleichtert, als er sah, wie viel Hilfe es ihm bot und inzwischen freute er sich richtig auf das Training. Er wollte sein Haus unbedingt zum Sieg führen und fing nun langsam Olivers Besessenheit zu verstehen.  
  
Als es soweit war, war der Gemeinschaftsraum praktisch verlassen. Viele wollten sich ihren neuen Torhüter ansehen. Auch Hermine wollte mitgehen, allerdings erst nachdem sie mit ihren Arithmantik Hausaufgaben fertig war.  
  
So kam es, das sie schließlich ganz alleine mit ihren Büchern zurückgeblieben war. Sie hatte davon gar nichts mitbekommen, so vertieft war sie in die Tabellen und Zeichen.  
  
Dafür erschrak sie umso mehr, als sich plötzlich jemand neben sie setzte.  
  
Hermine fuhr auf.  
  
„Hallo Hermine. Was machst du denn da? Bist du gar nicht beim Quidditch?"  
  
„Ach, du bist es Fleur. Ich mach nur noch eben meine Aufgaben zuende, bevor ich runter gehe.", antwortete sie.  
  
„Hermine, ich wollte was mit dir bereden. Ich hab da eine Idee und ich will wissen, was du davon hältst..."  
  
Hermine sah Fleur fragend an.  
  
„Naja, es ist doch so, dass immer nur sieben Gryffindors direkt am Quidditch beteiligt sind. Der Rest kann ja nur zusehen. Und deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, wie man ein paar mehr Leute einbeziehen könnte."  
  
„Wie willst du das denn machen? Handtücher tragen, oder was?", fragte Hemine skeptisch.  
  
„Nein. Ich war im letzten Jahr ein 10 Monate in Amerika und da gibt es etwas, dass sich Cheerleading nennt. Das ist eine Truppe von Jungen und Mädchen, die ihr Team professionell anfeuern. Das ganze ist ziemlich sportlich. Man übt Choreographien, Turneinlagen und Menschenpyramiden und so was ein... was sagst du dazu?" Fleur sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. Ja, sie hatte von diesen Cheerleadern gelesen. Aber ob das etwas für Hogwarts war?  
  
„Hmmm... das klingt eigentlich ziemlich cool. Aber ich weiß nicht... was sagt denn Dumbledore dazu?"  
  
„Er ist einverstanden, solange alle Häuser mitmachen.", sagte Fleur.  
  
„Ja, dann versuchs doch einfach! Zu verlieren hast du doch nichts... ich würde mal Parvati und Lavernder fragen! Die sind für so etwas bestimmt zu haben. Außerdem haben die ja auch noch das Aussehen..."  
  
„Also, ich hatte da eigentlich auch an dich gedacht Hermine, du...", sagte Fleur.  
  
„ICH??! Niemals Fleur! Ich meine, guck mich an, ich bin ein Bücherwurm. Das passt nicht zu mir, nein wirklich nicht!", rief Hermine verblüfft.  
  
„Aber Hermine! Jetzt mach mal halblang. Sieh dich doch bitte erst mal an. Du hast dich so sehr verändert in den letzten zwei Jahren! Du siehst toll aus!" Fleur war aufgestanden und hatte Hermine mit sich hochgezogen.  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fleur und Hermine bemerkten ihn nicht, doch er hatte Fleurs letzte Worte deutlich gehört und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Dort stand seine beste Freundin. Die Nachmittagssonne fiel durch ein Fenster direkt auf ihre langen lockigen Haare, für die sie im letzten Jahr endlich den passenden Spruch gefunden hatte, um sie zu bändigen. Sie fielen seidig über ihre Schultern. Sein Blick wanderte an ihr herunter.  
  
Ja, Fleur hatte recht. Hermine war hübsch geworden in den letzten zwei Jahren. Selbst unter ihrer Robe konnte man erkennen, dass sie schlank war aber dennoch genau an den richtigen Stellen Kurven hatte.  
  
Harry konnte kaum seinen Blick von ihr lösen. Wieso war ihm das erst jetzt aufgefallen? Wieso musste ihm praktisch jemand anderes sagen, dass sich seine jahrelange beste Freundin verändert hatte?  
  
Endlich schaffte er es, sich abzuwenden. Er ging auf die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal zu, wobei er den beiden freundlich zulächelte.  
  
„Hi Harry, wie läufts?", erkundigte sich Fleur.  
  
„Och, ziemlich gut! Ich wollte nur eben noch was holen, was ich vergessen hab." Damit lief er die Treppen hoch.  
  
Als er wieder runterkam, machten sich Fleur und Hermine mit auf den Weg zum Quidditch Feld, um dem Rest des Trainings zuzusehen.  
  
Doch Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie dachte über Fleurs Idee nach. Würde sie sich lächerlich machen? Eigentlich hörte es sich nach Spaß an. Und Fleur hatte im Prinzip auch recht gehabt. Sie hatte sich verändert, war längst nicht mehr nur an ihren Büchern interessiert. Aber das zu zeigen, fiel ihr schwer, denn alle anderen hielten sie immer noch für die alte Hermine. Sie wollte nicht eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten, indem sie zeigte, dass sie eben nicht mehr ganz die alte war. 


End file.
